Heather Anderson
Heather Anderson is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Heather is always bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. While Heather may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging to her every whim which was anything she wanted, she’s definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she’s the best at everything and making a few enemies because of that. Raised being a conservative Christian, Heather always puts her family first. Her family moved to Canada so her step-brother Chase Anderson could play hockey. She loves musicals, and singing in the church choir. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn't mean she’s afraid to stand up for her beliefs. She is best friends with Bambi Carmen and s good friends with Becky Baker and Luke Baker and also friends with Trent Michaels, Mike Dallas, Danny Smith, Ashli Fellom, Hadley Mills, Beck Samuels, Sky Allen, and Aria Monroe. She dated Zac Andrews before he tragically died during the summer of 2013. She is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Character History Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Junior Year Heather is a girly girl, with light brown long hair and green eyes. Heather dresses conservatively and wears colorful dresses and skirts. She also at times wears multi-colored shirts. Trivia *Heather and her brother, Chase will be the THIRD set of step-siblings. The other being Drew Torres and Adam Torres, and Randy Watson and Taylor Watson. *She and her brother Chase, are from the Hamptons. *Her name was originally supposed to be Mandy Anderson, but her first name was changed to Heather. *She is a part of the Degrassi Drama Club. *According to herself, she is "a go-getter," and "always early." *She has produced many plays and ran the drama club at her old school, having a passion for theater. *Heather often wears dresses and skirts and has a neat and proper appearance, matching her conservative Christian beliefs and personality. *She puts her faith and family before anything. Quotes (To Zig and Hayley): "Hey! I'm Heather Anderson. My brother is an new Ice Hound. And we're new from the Hamptons." (first line) Relationships *Zac Andrews **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Steal Your Heart (221-222) ***Broke Up: Steal Your Heart (221-222) ****Reason: Heather's parents did not approve, therefore she had too make a choice and she choose her family and faith over Zac. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Love Somebody (2) (230) ***Broke Up: Misery (307) ****Reason: Zac hacked into Heather's Facerange account because he thought Heather was cheating on him with Gabe. Love Triangles *Zac Andrews and Mellie Jones **Start Up: Love Somebody (1) (229) **Ended: Love Somebody (2) (230) ***Reason: Mellie was only using Zac to win the Band Slam competition, Zac realized he loved Heather and Heather realized her mistakes. *Zac Andrews and Bambi Carmen **Start Up: I Gotta Feeling (301-302) **Ended: Sweet Child O' Mine (309) ***Reason: After making out with Bambi he realized that getting together with Bambi wouldn't help him get over his feelings for Heather and he stilled love and wanted to be with her. Before him and Bambi could talk about things, Zac died in surgery after getting hit by a car. Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Seniors Category:Season 3